SUPEDITADO
by Chaneta
Summary: Si le hubieran preguntado que era lo primero que podía recordar su respuesta habría sido "Oscuridad" y en segundo lugar "Dolor". No se estaba lamentando. Nunca se lamentaba, era doloroso lamentarse. A esas alturas sólo un demonio podría protegerlo de la Luz. Semi-AU, Hurt/Comfort.
1. Prólogo

Versión original en catalán.

Esta historia surgió antes de que se terminara la saga de Punk Hazard así que tiene spoilers leves de toda la serie en general hasta allí, a partir de ese punto es independiente totalmente del canon. Así mismo en capitulos posteriores habrá menciones de relaciones entre chicos, mas o menos explicitas (aún no sé hasta que punto), así que estais avisados.

Per último los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sinó a Oda, yo sólo juego con ellos.

* * *

**0. PRÒLOGO**

El goteo constante resonaba en la silenciosa habitación. Podía notar como las gotas le recorrían el torso y los brazos antes de colgar unos breves instantes de su codo o del hueso afilado de su cadera para momentos después caer al suelo con un ruido seco. Una vez tras otra. Probablemente debería de hacer algún esfuerzo para detener el constante martilleo y así evitar volverse loco del todo. No se movió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. No habría habido ninguna diferencia aunque lo hubiera hecho, la oscuridad a su alrededor demasiado densa para vislumbrar nada, ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo acostumbrándose. Después de toda una vida.

Si le hubieran preguntado que era lo primero que podía recordar su respuesta habría sido "Oscuridad" y en segundo lugar "Dolor". No se estaba lamentando. Nunca se lamentaba, era doloroso lamentarse. Toda su vida, o al menos hasta donde podía recordar, se encontraba entre esas lisas, sucias y oscuras paredes. Entre las manchas de sangre seca, polvo y excrementos de pequeños animales. Entre la peste a podredumbre, el sabor a sangre en los labios y la niebla inundándole la mente. Las piernas debajo de él le cosquilleaban debido a la mala posición en la que se encontraba pero moverlas habría implicado esfuerzo y un posible tirón de las cadenas enrolladas alrededor de ellas. Pesadas cadenas que las anclaban a la pared y que recorrían toda su longitud, desde los tobillos hasta la ingle.

Oyó el sonido de pequeños pasos rápidos y de dientes afilados desmenuzando alguna cosa y supo al instante que de nuevo tendría que luchar para proteger el poco alimento del que disponía de las ratas y los insectos. Su estómago ya hacia días que había dejado de lamentarse ruidosamente y de alguna forma sabía lo que eso significaba. Significaba que de todas formas seria incapaz de retener por mucho tiempo en su interior el duro trozo de pan que estaba siendo devorado a un metro de él. No merecía el esfuerzo que implicaba el tener que arrastrarse y tirar de las cadenas hasta el punto de necesitar después dos horas para recuperar la sensibilidad en sus piernas.

Una parte de él le recriminaba por la comida desperdiciada pero el resto no se sentía con fuerzas para mover su pesado cuerpo. Se había ido sintiendo más y más cansado con el paso del tiempo. Más y más débil con cada comida negada y con cada _"excursión"_ fuera de su habitación. Cada _"excursión"_ hacia la Luz. Se encogió sobre sí mismo al pensar en eso, gimoteando cuando el pesado collar se le clavó en el cuello. La Luz era malvada. Prefería mil veces antes la oscuridad de su pequeña sala cuadrada. Su habitación dónde casi no se podía respirar, dónde estirándose tocaba con los brazos de pared a pared, dónde no había espacio ni para tumbarse en el suelo para dormir y donde las cadenas, y ocasionalmente el collar en el cuello, lo retenían sin piedad. Dónde la Luz no podía herirlo, dónde no podía alcanzarlo. La oscuridad era segura, la oscuridad era dónde pertenecía, dónde siempre había pertenecido y siempre lo haría.

La Luz era ardor en los ojos y la piel, era manos rugosas, hoscas, grandes, peludas, pequeñas, finas o callosas, tocándolo. Tocándolo en lugares incómodos y dolorosos. Era posiciones complicadas, mordazas en la boca, tirones del pelo, ordenes obscenas, risas extravagantes y dolor. Era descargas eléctricas, latigazos, golpes, objetos clavándose en su piel y en sus entrañas y amenazas de más, mucho más, la próxima vez, en la siguiente oportunidad. Eran castigos si hacia el mas mínimo ruido de protesta, si se movía indebidamente o no se movía lo suficiente cuando se lo exigían, si se atragantaba o mordía en lugares delicados, si mostraba el mínimo indicio de resistencia, de rebelión. Era su cuerpo moviéndose solo como un muñeco en las manos de un titiritero, hiriendo a mujeres, niños y animales sin su consentimiento o respondiendo a perversiones no deseadas. Era lagrimas ahogadas, gritos arrancados y heridas sangrantes. La Luz era dolor.

Un pinchazo le recorrió la espalda y el torso cuando la cabeza le resbaló de la pared dónde estaba apoyada, haciéndole perder el único punto de soporte del que disponía, y en consecuencia terminando en el suelo en una masa compacta y debilitada. Tembló apretando los dientes en parte por el dolor y en parte por el frio que últimamente no lo abandonaba ni un instante. Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo lentamente, encogiéndose y intentando controlar los latigazos y pinchazos que recorrían sus músculos cada vez que se movía. Inspiró profunda y lentamente. Al menos en esa posición ya no sentía las piernas adormecidas pero casi lo prefería a los estremecimientos dolorosos que empezaba a notar en esa zona.

El dolor fue disminuyendo de intensidad hasta llegar a un punto tolerable de nuevo, con repentinas ondas dolorosas de vez en cuando. Los ojos se le cerraban solos, el cuerpo pesando cada vez más. No era consciente del paso del tiempo en esa habitación oscura. Ni siquiera los platos con comida que le daban de vez en cuando parecían tener un patrón, a veces muy distantes entre ellos y otras agradablemente próximos. Tenia un leve recuerdo de haber intentado salir de esa habitación en algún momento en el pasado pero no recordaba porque ni lo podía entender. Fuera estaba la Luz, fuera era doloroso. Dentro era oscuridad y tranquilidad, era seguridad. ¿Porque habría nunca querido salir?

* * *

Cerró los ojos y sucumbió al agotamiento.

Fue levemente consciente de alguien sacudiéndolo, de una mano agarrándolo dolorosamente del hombro y de una voz grave diciendo alguna cosa que no era capaz de discernir entre la niebla que tapaba sus orejas. Entreabrió los ojos y un gran dolor le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Luz. La Luz le quemaba los ojos. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Cómo había podido la Luz llegar hasta él?

Gimió cuando la presión en su hombro aumentó y se arrastró por el suelo huyendo del contacto y del ardor de la Luz. Tenia que ocultarse de ella, tenia que huir y no permitir que volviera a alcanzarlo. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados no fue consciente de la pared enfrente suyo hasta que chocó de pleno con ella con la cabeza, tan fuerte que quedó aturdido por unos minutos. Sin embargo, aún con el dolor latiéndole en la cabeza, pudo ser consciente de un ruido que odiaba y era constante en sus visitas al territorio de la Luz. Risas. Una risa en concreto, aguda, extraña y aterradora que usualmente precedía a puñetazos o descargas eléctricas sacudiendo su cuerpo, torturando sus músculos y sus nervios. Se encogió aun mas sobre si mismo esperando la descarga y intentando disminuir los efectos. Pero nada sucedió. La risa se apagó de golpe con un sonido ahogado precedido de uno suave, casi armónico y que nunca antes había oído, seguidos por el ruido de liquido salpicando el suelo. Después se oyó el sonido de algo pesado caer al suelo de golpe.

Osó abrir un poco los ojos de nuevo y esta vez la Luz no lo hirió. Alzó la vista y vio una silueta oscura bloqueando la Luz, protegiéndolo, manteniéndose firme entre la Luz y él. Parecía un hombre alto, de espaldas y hombros anchos, con piernas y brazos extremadamente musculosos. Las manos aferraban una especie de cuchillos largos y delgados que goteaban gotas de lo que estaba seguro que era sangre. A sus pies se podía ver una masa deforme y sangrienta, moviéndose con espasmos y gimiendo. La figura volteó ligeramente el rostro hacia él y pudo vislumbrar un ojo claro brillando en la oscuridad de manera demoníaca. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo suavemente, intentando sobreponerse al mareo que le estaba inundando. Se dio cuenta de golpe que, contrariamente a lo que se podría esperar, esa mirada asesina no lo asustaba sino que lo hacia sentirse seguro. Sólo un demonio podría protegerlo de la Luz.

Notó como la fatiga se apoderaba de él de nuevo y dejo de resistirse. El ruido de pasos lentos y fuertes y de las cadenas de sus piernas cayendo en mil pedazos estuvo a punto de devolverle la consciencia pero finalmente se limitó a suspirar cuando unas manos lo tocaron de nuevo pero esta vez gentilmente. Esta vez no se apartó y sucumbió a la oscuridad al mismo tiempo en que era levantado del suelo.


	2. Capitulo 1

Siento la espera, me supuso más esfuerzo del que creía hacer la traducción y quedar más o menos satisfecha con el resultado. Sin contar con que no siempre disponemos del tiempo que nos gustaría.

En fin, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Notaba el frio clavado en su interior, su cerebro recibía señales dolorosas con cada leve movimiento y tenia la cara empapada de sudor. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no consiguió ni tan solo parpadear. Sentía su cuerpo moverse en espasmos y temblando sin parar pero a la vez era incapaz de moverlo voluntariamente. Le costaba respirar y sentía una opresión tal en el pecho con cada inhalación que le daban deseos de dejar de respirar del todo. La espalda le escocía y la tela sobre la que estaba tumbado le irritaba dolorosamente las heridas que era vagamente consciente que tenia. No notaba el peso de las cadenas comprimiendo sus piernas pero el collar de metal seguía incómodamente en su sitio.

Notó una tela áspera rozándole las piernas con un vigor demasiado exagerado, haciéndole rasguños y irritándole aun más la piel y los músculos entumecidos. Después la misma tela, o al menos una similar, fue pasada por su frente, mejillas y cuello, suficiente cerca del rostro como para poder captar el olor a sudor y porquería que se desprendía de ésta. Intentó abrir de nuevo los ojos pero entonces fue girado bruscamente de lado, dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración. Después oyó el ruido de una botella siendo abierta y sintió liquido cayéndole por sus hombros y espalda, escociéndole en las heridas hasta al punto de sentir la piel en llamas. No pudo evitar chillar del dolor pero un puñetazo en la cadera dolorida y un _"__¡__C__a__lla__di__t__o__!"_ seco y grave lo obligaron a cerrar con fuerza ojos y dientes para reprimir los gemidos y chillidos de dolor. Aguantó mientras sus heridas eran limpiadas bruscamente, desinfectadas y cubiertas con una masa gelatinosa que no se atrevió ni a oler. Cuando el dolor se fue adormeciendo empezó a relajarse, el cansancio y el sueño volviendo a adueñarse de el, llevándolo de nuevo a su tan apreciada oscuridad.

* * *

La primera cosa que notó incluso antes de abrir los ojos fue que podía mover las piernas sin la presión de las cadenas en ellas. Movió tentativamente el pie izquierdo, ridículamente feliz al no notar ninguna tirantez impidiéndole el movimiento, y después realizó el mismo movimiento con el otro pie. Exaltado intentó doblar las piernas y se aterró cuando estas no le respondieron, no podía ni doblarlas, ni alzarlas, ni extenderlas. Abrió los ojos de golpe y tuvo que parpadear varias veces por adecuarse a la tenue oscuridad de la sala. Se asustó al principio al darse cuenta de que la oscuridad no era tan profunda a como estaba acostumbrado y que podía discernir siluetas y figuras, y se aterró aún más en vislumbrar lo que parecía un agujero tapado en la pared más cercana por dónde se colaba un poco de luz.

Gimoteó asustado, cerró los ojos de nuevo y se acurrucó sobre si mismo intentando huir de la Luz y de su castigo por atreverse a verla. Los minutos pasaron con él temblando y no osando ni respirar pero no ocurrió nada. Eventualmente palpó la superficie donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que era blanda y suave, muy diferente al suelo pedregoso y sucio de su habitación; el cual a pesar de las circunstancias era tan familiar y seguro. Abrió un ojo lentamente, sin valor para alzar la vista, y se topó con una tela oscura y de un olor particular debajo suyo. Hizo un poco de presión con las manos y se dio cuenta de que la superficie en cuestión se hundía un poco antes de recuperar su forma original segundos después. Giró el rostro y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la tela que lo cubría, dejándolo entre la superficie blanda y la tela, arropado, caliente, seguro.

Suspiró y se acurrucó hasta que la tela enfrente suyo y la de debajo lo envolvieron totalmente en un nido suave y caliente. Frotó la mejilla en la suavidad y suspiró de nuevo por la maravillosa sensación. Abrió completamente los ojos, sintiéndose mas cómodo en la seguridad y oscuridad que le otorgaba el pequeño refugio que se había creado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia una tela rasposa envolviendo su torso y su espalda. Tanteó la tela con cautela tanto por su pecho como por la espalda y se dio cuenta de que la piel le escocia ligeramente debajo de ésta y que le dolía si ejercía presión, así que enseguida detuvo la exploración. Su atención se desvió a la nueva ropa interior que llevaba puesta, bóxer de color oscuro, suaves al tacto, con pequeños dibujos en un lado que no podía identificar en la oscuridad y con los bordes bien cosidos y arreglados. Sin agujeros o suciedad. Sin marcas de manos sucias, ni desgarros, ni con la goma elástica floja. Tiró de la goma en cuestión y se retorció cuando se le escapó de los dedos y lo golpeó dolorosamente en consecuencia. Se frotó distraídamente la zona con manos por primera vez calientes y desvió los ojos más abajo, hacia sus blancas piernas.

Notó escozor en los ojos cuando fue capaz de palpar la piel caliente y sentir el cosquilleo que le generaba el poco pelo claro que residía en estas. Tanteó las marcas oscuras que pintaban su piel en líneas horizontales a intervalos irregulares, irrevocable prueba de lo que había estado encerrándolas durante tanto tiempo. Notó un nudo en el estómago y algunas lagrimas se escaparon sin permiso al ver por primera vez sus piernas libres. Se frotó los ojos con rabia y se quedó quieto unos segundos escuchando, intentando descubrir si la Luz se había dado cuenta de sus lagrimas y lo venia a castigar por ello. Llorar estaba prohibido y era castigado con extrema severidad, a menos que te lo exigieran, hecho que ocurría muy extrañamente pero en los cuales no llorar era castigado con doble severidad. Por fortuna la Luz no se dio cuenta de su crimen o decidió ignorarlo por el momento. ¿Podía ser posible que la Luz no pudiera entrar en su pequeño y cálido refugio?

Calmado de nuevo sintió la imperiosa necesidad de mover, tocar, oler y degustar esa parte de su cuerpo que durante tanto tiempo le había sido negada. Intentó incorporarse hasta llegar a tocar sus piernas pero un pinchazo doloroso en su espalda le advirtió de que no era una buena idea así que decidió intentarlo al revés. Lentamente empezó a mover sus piernas, atraiéndolas hasta su pecho centímetro a centímetro pero se dio cuenta de nuevo de que no podía moverlas con facilidad. Lo intento una vez tras otra con todas sus fuerzas hasta que termino con frente y torso empapados de sudor, respiración acelerada y fuerzas agotadas. Aun así había logrado mover un poco la pierna derecha así que se sentía satisfecho y frustrado al mismo tiempo al comprobar que no se trataba de que físicamente fuera incapaz de mover las piernas sino de que no tenia suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Se sentía satisfecho por un lado por la realización de que era, o más bien _seria,_ capaz de hacerlo eventualmente y frustrado a la vez porque, ¿de que servia tener las piernas libres de ataduras si no las podía mover? Era como estar encadenado pero sin cadenas. Era humillante.

Decidido a explorar su recién re-descubiertas extremidades inferiores esta vez procedió a doblar las piernas con la ayuda de las manos, una después de la otra. El proceso fue doloroso tanto por su espalda como en por las propias piernas que se negaban a cooperar pero el simple hecho de notar esa tirantez y ese escozor en los músculos inferiores ya era "sentir" algo en una zona donde días atrás no sentía absolutamente nada; de forma que el "dolor" no hizo mas que motivarlo aun mas. Al final consiguió doblarse todo él hasta lograr abrazarse sus piernas, las manos rozando los pies y la cara escondida entre las rodillas, acariciando y oliendo sus largas piernas, sonriendo estúpidamente en todo momento. Las lagrimas y el nudo en su estomago volvieron a aparecer y esa vez no fue capaz de detenerlas y ni siquiera lo intentó. Se limitó a hundir aun más la cara entre las rodillas, a acariciar el doloroso recuerdo en su piel de lo que lo había mantenido cautivo tanto tiempo y a soltar risitas ridículas cada vez que se acordaba de que ahora podía mover los dedos de los pies sin dolor.

* * *

En algún momento debió quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta porque se despertó de golpe con el estruendo de una puerta abriéndose de golpe. Distinguió el sonido de pasos acercándose junto con blasfemias, jadeos y maldiciones. Se quedó estático, temeroso de moverse y soltó un gemido cuando la tela cubriéndolo fue retirada con rudeza. La Luz inundó de golpe sus pupilas y asustado retrocedió arrastrándose hasta que su espalda chocó de golpe con la pared. El cañón de una pistola apareció de la nada apuntándole directamente entre los ojos.

- ¡Dame un motivo! - oyó que gaznaba alguien detrás de la pistola. - _P__o__r favor_, ¡dame un motivo!

Se quedó estático y en silencio, decidido pasara lo que pasara a no darle motivo alguno a quien fuera que hablaba para disparar. Le habían disparado una vez, lo recordaba aunque no el _porqu__é_. Lo que si tenia fresco en su mente era el dolor que siguió al disparo durante meses. Incluso en ese momento, cuando ya había superado la tediosa recuperación y la herida estaba curada y cicatrizada le incomodaba a veces cuando movía el hombro derecho en determinado ángulo. No pensaba pasar por la misma tortura de nuevo, no si podía evitarlo.

El cañón fue retirado unos centímetros y entonces encontró la fuerza para desviar la mirada de este y observar al que lo había amenazado segundos atrás. Se trataba de uno de los guardias que lo custodiaban en su antigua habitación, uno que tenia la peculiar obsesión de visitarlo de vez en cuando en su refugio, escupir en su comida el día que se sentía generoso y golpearlo a él el día que no. Era un home gordo, sudoroso y pestilente que vestía un uniforme dos tallas mas pequeño de lo que le tocaría y, en consecuencia, iba enseñando parte de unos brazos y piernas peludos y sucios y una enorme panza que no hacia más que tensar aún más la ropa alrededor de su torso. Era calvo, hosco, violento y arrogante y usualmente con una mano te amenazaba con la siempre presente pistola y con la otra te golpeaba. Se habría acurrucado del terror si no fuera por la pistola apuntándolo, así que no se movió esperando en cualquier momento el puñetazo que no tardaría en caer.

Y fue entonces cuándo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que le había pasado por alto: el hombre que lo había golpeado infinidad de veces con su puño derecho, que le había levantado del suelo por el collar hasta que las cadenas amenazaban con romperle las piernas y el collar en ahogarlo, que estaba tan orgulloso precisamente de la fuerza de ese puño; de alguna forma lo había perdido en el transcurso de pocos días. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver el muñón en el antebrazo del guardia, que lo amenazaba con la pistola en la mano izquierda y se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo con la otra porque el brazo derecho de alguna manera se había disipado en el aire. Algo oscuro y cruel se retorció de placer en sus entrañas y lo hizo temblar.

- ¡¿Que estás mirando desgraciado?! - fue el grito que lo saco de su atontamiento y lo devolvió a la realidad, haciéndolo consciente de que había estado mirando descaradamente la lesión del hombre en frente suyo. Tembló cuando el cañón fue presionado con fuerza en su frente. - ¡Ya está! ¡Te lo has ganado a pulso!

Cerró los ojos inmediatamente y va luchó por no temblar, por no dar indicios de resistencia, por no abusar de la oportunidad que le suponía que el otro tuviera un solo brazo funcional con el que defenderse. Abrió los ojos de golpe al no comprender de donde había surgido esa idea, ¿desde cuando él pensaba en resistirse, en luchar? No importaba en realidad porque moriría en unos segundos, por fin dejaría de sentir dolor, ese debería de ser un pensamiento consolador, ¿no? Entonces, ¿porque todo su ser se revelaba ante la idea de morir?

- Si quieres acabar como tu amiguito adelante. - comentó una segunda voz que no fue capaz de reconocer aunque le resultaba vagamente familiar – Aunque si me salpicas con tu incompetencia te aseguro que te lo haré pagar con intereses antes de entregarte a Ashura personalmente.

El cañón en su frente vibró por unos instantes y dejo de ser presionado contra su cráneo. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que el matón en cuestión estaba temblando. Temblando por la sola mención de ese tal "Ashura". Suspiró aliviado cuando la pistola fue retirada por completo de su cara mientras el ancho hombre retrocedía unos pasos atrás renegando y despotricando en voz baja. Entonces un home mucho mas bajo y raquítico ocupó su lugar, llevando consigo un cubo lleno de un liquido amarillento que apestaba. Lo dejo en el suelo a unos centímetros de él, y dirigió la mirada penetrante hacia él. Se estremeció cuando vio que ese home tenia un ojo de cada color, uno marrón oscuro y el otro de un color liliáceo y ademas tenia rostro y brazos llenos de cicatrices y marcas de quemaduras. El pelo era de un rojo intenso, corto y despeinado con cada hebra señalando a una dirección diferente y saliendo de punta de su cabeza como agujas en un cojín de costura. Inmediatamente le vino a la mente la imagen de una criatura en forma de pelota negra llena de puntas saliendo en todas direcciones como pequeños pero mortales aguijones; no supo decir ni que era esa criatura ni de donde había surgido esa imagen.

- ¡Buenas y terribles noticias! - exclamó el pelirrojo mientras dejaba una bolsa que parecía pesar mucho en el suelo, al lado del cubo. - Las buenas son que has pasado a ser responsabilidad del mejor medico de Joker, un servidor, ¡Kujaku! - exclamó mientras se señalaba a si mismo exageradamente y hacia una inclinación – Si haces todo lo que yo diga, y cuando digo todo quiero decir **todo**, te aseguro que estarás en el mejor estado de salud posible en menos que canta un gallo. Si en cambio no me haces caso, y aquí viene la mala noticia... - se detuvo un segundo mientras sacaba de la bolsa lo que había estado buscando mientras hablaba y lo agarró de golpe por el collar, presionándolo contra la pared dolorosamente y amenazándolo con un cuchillo pequeño y fino a milímetros de su ojo izquierdo. - Si no haces exactamente lo que te diga o si intuyo por un momento que estas pensando en desobedecerme añadiré tus preciosos ojos a mi colección y después te daré de alimento a los lobos pedacito a pedacito. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Asintió rápidamente mientras tragaba con dificultad, la mirada fija en los ojos enloquecidos y curiosamente desilusionada del hombre en frente suyo, como si realmente deseara arrancarle los ojos y se lo hubiera impedido.

- ¡Muy bien entonces! - exclamó risueño de nuevo, apartando el cuchillo de su cara para pasarlo por la ropa ligada a su torso, cortándola con eficiencia y habilidad. - ¿Empezamos entonces?

Dicho eso lo giró bruscamente y procedió a limpiar, desinfectar y embadurnar su espalda con la masa gelatinosa y asquerosa del cubo de una forma nada delicada que recordaba bien. Se dio cuenta de golpe de porque la voz del pelo-pincho le era familiar cuando el dolor le hizo chillar y un "¡A callar!" y un golpe seco fueron toda la respuesta que recibió.

* * *

Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Había pasado del desconocimiento total del paso del tiempo, el temor a no saber cuando lo obligarían a salir de su refugio ni para hacer qué, de pasar eternas horas esperando algo comestible cruzar su puerta y de tener que luchar por salvar lo poco que le daban de las ratas a aquella especie de rutina. Rutina. Cada día Kujaku y su desagradable guardaespaldas lo visitaban en su habitación, hacían lo que habían ido a hacer, lo arrastraban al pequeño cuarto de baño adjunto a la habitación, le dejaban una bandeja con comida y se iban. A veces el doctor se limitaba a quitarle las telas, o "venas" como le había oído decir una vez, dar un vistazo a su espalda, presionar aquí y allá, embadurnarlo los moratones y las heridas con aquella masa asquerosa y volvía a ponerle venas nuevas. Otras veces le hacia poner en posiciones dolorosas y le presionaba los músculos y los huesos, escuchaba con un aparato extraño con una placa metálica contra su piel en diferentes puntos, como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa en su interior, para después moverlo en una posición mas dolorosa que la anterior y volver a iniciar el proceso. Y después lo repetía en otra posición y en otra y en otra.

La escozor de las heridas en su espalda y pecho con el tiempo habían desaparecido pero los pinchazos de dolor reaparecían según la posición en la que se movía. Y por supuesto sus piernas seguían siendo un peso muerto, completamente inútiles pero curiosamente no recibían mas interés del doctor que un pinchazo de vez en cuando y una crema viscosa que le estaba haciendo desaparecer las marcas de las cadenas. Con el paso de los días y de varios intentos por su parte notaba que en cada intento podía moverlas con un poco mas de facilidad pero aun era incapaz de incorporarse. Deseaba preguntar al doctor que podía hacer para moverlas libremente, como conseguir fuerza suficiente para salir de su refugio sin tenerse que arrastrar. Pero recordaba bien la advertencia del primer día y el cañón de la pistola que siempre le apuntaba junto con la mirada fija de su dueño disipaban las ganas de quejarse o reclamar nada. Era arriesgado hablar mas de lo necesario, así que no decía nada.

Lo que no podía evitar hacer era escuchar. Parecía que su ex-guardia había decidido no volver a ponerle las manos encima, mas bien dicho la mano, en singular. No entendía que había causado ese cambio pero sospechaba que tenia alguna cosa a ver con la perdida de la mano diestra, hecho que aun no sabia como ni cuando había ocurrido. La única cosa que sabia era que tenia algo que ver con el tal "Ashura", el cual por lo que parecía era el Diablo encarnado. A esas alturas de Ashura sabia muchas mas cosas de las que le gustaría, por lo que parecía el gordo guardia había decidido compensar la manca de tortura física con amenazas y advertencias sobre el presunto Diablo. Por lo que decía se trataba de un hombre cruel, sanguinario y sin piedad alguna que te podía cortar en mil pedazos únicamente por haberte cruzado en su camino, que violaba y asesinaba a mujeres y hombres por igual y que arrojaba a los recién nacidos a las llamas. Según sus historias la mirada que te dirigía justo antes de matarte te hacia ver visiones aterradoras y si tenias la mala suerte de que al final decidiera dejarte con vida aquellas visiones te torturaban día y noche hasta que morías por tu propia mano o por la de alguien mas. Eran historias que lo miraras como lo miraras sonaban exageradas y lo único que realmente lo asustaba era el último comentario que siempre oía antes de que se cerrara la puerta tras el guardia: _"__Pronto__ v__e__ndr__á__ a por t__i__ y entonces __entenderás__ hasta qu__e__ punt__o__ es terrorífic__o__."_

Parecía absurdo y infantil pero su vida había sufrido tantos cambios de la noche a la mañana que el hecho que la Muerte en persona lo fuera a buscar no sonaba tan alocado, simplemente esperaba que tardara mucho en llegar, o que se perdiera por el camino. Los pocos ratos que pasaba solo las dedicaba en conocer su nueva habitación y todo lo que había en ella. Se trataba de una sala al menos el triple de grande de lo que estaba acostumbrado, incluso podía llegar a pasear en ella y tenia espacio suficiente para andar mas de cinco pasos antes de llegar a la pared contraria, o podría si las piernas colaboraran. Se trataba de una habitación rectangular con un pequeño y estrecho agujero en una de las paredes, tapado con una tela oscura y gruesa que colgaba de una barra de madera justo encima de este, y con dos puertas, una mocho mas robusta y pesada que la otra. Una de las puertas, la mas grande y pesada, conducía al exterior y a la Luz y estaba siempre cerrada excepto cuando tenia visita, hecho que agradecía profundamente ya que le daba cierta seguridad saber que al menos había una puerta firme entre la Luz y él. Aunque no hubiera servido de mucho en el pasado. Por otro lado conoció por primera vez el placer de disponer de un váter a una puerta de distancia, en vez de tener que hacer sus necesidades en un rincón con un pequeño agujerito. El cuarto de baño era una habitación pequeña, mas que su antigua residencia, con solo un váter a donde hacer sus cosas, sin mas muebles ni agua corriente mas que la necesaria para llenar la cisterna pero aun y así era todo un lujazo.

Otro cambio sorprendente y agradable en su vida y que compensaba con creces los malos ratos con el doctor y su torturador personal era el cambio en la comida. En vez del mendrugo de pan duro, queso lleno de moho o arroz seco y duro que solía tener de alimento días atrás en la actualidad tenia comida que se podía considerar comestible, sabrosa y todo. Y era regular. Un plato después de la visita del medico y uno a la noche. No recordaba nunca haber comido tanto y tan a gusto. Al principio solo eran platos líquidos: sopas, cocidos y purés, pero incluso entonces la variedad, la temperatura que aun conservaban y el poco sabor de cada plato eran un regalo. Con el paso de los días pasaron a ser tres por día y cambiaron a comidas sólidas: arroz, patata y incluso carne no excesivamente dura de vez en cuando. Y lo que mas le gustaba: pescado. Casi nunca sabia el nombre ni del pescado en cuestión ni del plato en si, de hecho sabia que eso blanquinoso, tierno y gustoso se llamaba "pescado" precisamente por las quejas de su matón particular, el cual no parecía conforme con_ "__el __extens__o__ menú que l__e__ proporciona__ba__n en su n__ue__va __c__el__d__a"_, fuera lo que fuera eso ultimo.

Y había aprendido muchas cosas en los últimos días que antes ignoraba, cosas simples y fútiles que le hacían sentir estúpido al no haberse fijado con anterioridad. Por ejemplo aprendió los nombres de varios de los objetos y muebles de su nueva habitación por simple hecho de escuchar conversaciones en sus visitas diarias o a través de las paredes; como que su refugio se llamaba cama y que una mesita de noche y una silla eran los dos otros únicos muebles de que disponía. Y después aprendió cosas mas importantes. Por ejemplo por primera vez era consciente realmente del paso de las horas y de los días, incluso en su oscura habitación se podían distinguir momentos donde la Luz era mas fuerte y como esa intensidad iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer del todo durante unas horas. Así fue como aprendió que la Luz no era tan omnipotente y omnipresente como siempre había creído, que incluso había momentos en que la Luz descansaba. Y un día se atrevió a apartar la tela oscura que tapaba la única obertura de la habitación en el momento de menos Luz . Descubrió un agujero estrecho en la pared, con un material transparente y duro cubriéndolo de forma que dejaba pasar la Luz a dentro pero no dejaba salir nada. No habría podido salir aunque hubiera querido, era demasiado estrecho para poder pasar ni tan solo un brazo, y no tenia ninguna intención de intentarlo. Así fue como observó el cielo nocturno por primera vez, oscuro y cubierto de pequeños puntos brillantes.

Al principio se asusto y asocio los puntitos brillantes con la Luz que tanto lo había herido en el pasado así que se volvió a tapar el agujero, se aparto corriendo de la pared y no se atrevió a acercarse de nuevo en días. Eventualmente recobro el valor y se volvió a arrastrar hasta la _"__ventana__"_, como había descubierto en esos días que se llamaba ese agujero, para mirar al exterior de nuevo. Y desde entonces contemplar lo poco que podía ver desde allí del cielo oscuro se había vuelto una costumbre, una parte mas de su rutina que cumplía cada dos o tres días. Observar el cielo brillante lo relajaba y le daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad, como si lo hubiera hecho durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero era imposible, estaba seguro que lo habría recordado. Debian de ser juegos de su mente.

* * *

Había oído hablar tanto del tal Ashura, historias cada una mas exagerada que la anterior, que de alguna forma se auto-convenció de que no existía en realidad o que al menos de que no era una amenaza real para él. En cierta manera estaba tan concentrado en su rutina diaria, en realizar los ejercicios que el doctor le exigía, en prestar atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor para intentar adquirir conceptos nuevos, ansioso de respuestas, y sobretodo en la recuperación de sus piernas que la noticia de la llegada del Diablo lo golpeó como un golpe seco en el estomago.

Lo descubrió en su visita diaria cuando en vez del doctor entró una chica alta y morena que no había visto nunca, con poca ropa y un collar como el suyo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento que le erizó todo el pelo del cuerpo cuando detrás de ella, casi empujándola apareció su ya conocido guardia con una sonrisa ancha y diabólica en los labios.

- ¿Adivina que, comemierda? - empezó este con una suavidad aterradora mientras la chica dejaba un cubo con agua en el suelo y lo empezaba a destapar – Hoy tienes una visita muy... _especial._

Tembló por el especial énfasis con el que fue pronunciada la ultima palabra y desvió la mirada hacia la chica que le empezó a fregarle el pecho con una esponja mojada. Las manos de esta temblaban tanto como las suyas.

- Por fin ha vuelto. - siguió el otro. - ¿No te lo dije? ¿No te dije que volvería? No te dije que vendría a por ti?

Gimió suavemente cuando la chica le rozó una de sus recién curadas heridas, dudaba entre decirle que no era necesario lo que estaba haciendo, que era perfectamente capaz de limpiarse el solo, o en dejar que siguiera a lo suyo sin quejarse. La mirada suplicante que le dirigía esta de vez en cuando lo convenció y se dejo girar dócilmente, cerrando con fuerza los ojos cuando la esponja volvió a fregar suavemente las heridas aun convalecientes de la espalda.

- ¡Tu! ¡No seas tan suave con él! - oyó que chillaba el calvo y reprimió un quejido cuando las manos en su espalda temblaron y ejercieron mas presión sobre su lastimada piel - Ha e quedar bien limpio para el Diablo, ¡que vea bien a donde corta!

Diablo. El Diablo. Ashura. Así que por fin había llegado el día, por fin había pasado lo que mas temía. Las historias que hasta esos momentos había descartado por ser "exageradas" volvieron a su mente con fuerza. _Ojos__ infernal__e__s, sanguinari__o__, __asesino__, despi__adado__, monstr__uo__, Diabl__o__._

- Voy a gozar mucho recogiendo todos los pequeños pedazos que queden de ti cuando Ashura termine contigo. - oyó a duras penas mientras empezaba a temblar. - ¡Tu, zorra! ¡Déjalo ya! Dejemos que el moribundo goce de sus últimos minutos de vida.

Noto un golpecito en su espalda que quiso pensar que era alentador antes de que la morena y su esponja se retiraran, llevándose con ella el cubo con agua ahora sucia, y siguiendo lentamente la risa extravagante pero aterradora. Cuando la puerta se cerro tras ellos suspiró y su cuerpo tenso se relajo un poco. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Como sobreviviría? No entendía porqué querría el Diablo visitarlo precisamente a el ni para que pero no podía ser por nada bueno, no con su reputación.

Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama, mirando furtivamente a la puerta cada dos segundos. Aquel debía de ser su castigo. La Luz había descubierto su osadía en espiar al exterior por las noches, que gozaba de su nueva vida mas de lo que le era permitido y ahora enviaba a un demonio para recordarle a donde pertenecía. Aterrado se zambullo dentro de la cama, envolviéndose totalmente en la oscuridad, como había hecho en los primeros días en aquella habitación, y se disculpó en susurros una vez tras otra, intentando aplacar así la ira de la Luz .

Esos últimos días le habían hecho olvidar un poco como solía ser su vida antes, sus regulares "excursiones", el dolor, las torturas y las humillaciones. Había olvidado la sensación de manos ajenas y indeseadas en su cuerpo, de cuerdas y cadenas atándolo, ahogándolo y golpeándolo, de todo un circulo de personas observando el espectáculo con risas, gritos de animo y gestos obscenos. De la mirada lujuriosa y deseosa en muchos de esos y de la promesa implícita de mas dolor y tortura cuando fuera su turno, cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Había olvidado lo que era ser usado como un simple objecto sexual por toda esa panda de degenerados y pervertidos.

Se agarró con fuerza a la colcha de la cama, tremolando, gimiendo e intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. No quería volver a lo mismo. No podía, no lo soportaría, ya no, no ahora que había conocido lo que era estar sin dolor y sin temor, aunque solo fuera durante unas horas por la noche. Las lagrimas empezaron a emerger una tras otra y un lamento ahogado escapó cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y de unos pasos pesados entrar en la habitación.

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando no dejar escapar ningún otro sonido y se restregó los ojos para deshacerse de las lagrimas, intentando recobrar la compostura. Un sonido de madera siendo arrastrada resonó en la habitación y tembló cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba utilizando la silla para trabar la puerta, impidiendo la entrada a nadie mas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó movimiento, una orden imperiosa, o incluso un golpe; cualquier cosa era posible. Intentó no pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacerle un demonio que fuera peor a lo que ya había vivido y el no encontrar nada lo calmó ligeramente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no se oía nada en la habitación a de más de su propia respiración, fuera quien fuera el que había entrado había desaparecido o era muy, muy silencioso.

Con el paso de varios minutos sin ningún sonido ni movimiento a su alrededor su temblor ceso y la curiosidad empezó a despertar. Era posible que realmente no hubiera nadie en la habitación y que solamente se lo hubiera imaginado? Al final, y maldiciendo su insaciable curiosidad, no lo resistió más y alzó un poco la colcha que lo cubría, solo lo necesario para mirar a su alrededor. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la mayor iluminación de la sala pero cuando lo hicieron vieron una silueta a cuclillas a unos centímetros de su cara. Tuvo un sobresalto y con un salto y un chillido se encontró de golpe a descubierto, sentado sobre las sabanas y la colcha y apoyado en la pared lo mas lejos posible del otro individuo, una mano en el pecho intentando retener su corazón en su sitio y la respiración acelerada.

En frente suyo vio una sonrisa crecer por momentos en el rostro del desconocido hasta que este empezó a reír con tanta fuerza que termino cayendo de culo en el suelo, hecho que lo hizo reír aun con mas ganas. No era la primera vez que oía a alguien reír pero en cierta forma fue como si lo fuera ya que por primera vez no sintió temor o escalofríos por el sonido en cuestión. Mas bien se sentía... extrañamente aliviado, satisfecho y contento.

- Tendrías que haberte visto la cara! - oyó que decía por primera vez el hombre en frente suyo con una voz grave y potente, pero sin ningún tono de amenaza en ella. - Madre mía, ¡hacia siglos que no reía tanto!

No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al ver como el hombre en frente suyo se dejaba caer totalmente a suelo, quedando tumbado de espaldas, riendo aun ligeramente y a trompicones. Se relajo inconscientemente ante la imagen. ¿Realmente aquel era el tal Ashura? El Diablo encarnado? Viéndolo así parecía mas bien un poco idiota el pobre. Lo observó con atención. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, incluso en esa situación, retorciéndose de risa en el suelo podía notar los músculos en brazos y piernas, llevaba el pelo corto y de un color oscuro que no podía distinguir bien en la penumbra, tres pendientes en una oreja y una cicatriz cerrándole un ojo. El izquierdo mas concretamente. Vestía de oscuro de cabeza a pies, o al menos un color parecido por lo que podía distinguir en la oscuridad, y llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones largos debajo lo que parecía una especie de bata atada a la cintura por una tela larga. Y en un lado, atados firmemente a la cintura con la mencionada tela, tenia tres objectos que no había visto nunca. Se parecían a algunos de los cuchillos que había visto allí afuera, en la Luz, pero eran mucho mas largos y delgados y cada uno tenia un patrón y color diferente. Por último unas grandes botas también oscuras completaban la vestimenta. Estaba claro que el hombre en frente suyo no era débil pero en cierta forma no parecía una amenaza, Ashura o no.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - oyó que le decía la voz, hecho que le hizo darse cuenta de que había sido pillado in fraganti observando al otro.

Desvió la vista rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza y tensándose en espera del castigo por su osadía. En cambio el otro simplemente se incorporó hasta estar sentado de nuevo, mirándolo fijamente y en silencio.

- ¿Como estás? - oyó que le preguntaba y alzó la vista sorprendido por la gentileza de la pregunta. - La última vez que te vi tenias muy mal aspecto.

¿La última vez? Se habían visto antes? Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar pero no había forma. No sabia de que ni de cuando hablaba, su desconcierto debería de estar pintado en su frente porque el otro soltó una risita y se apresuró en continuar.

- Tranquilo, no creo que lo recuerdes, te desmayaste enseguida así que seria difícil. - calló un segundo, fijando la vista en sus piernas descubiertas. - Al menos ya no llevas puestas esas malditas cadenas.

El tono siniestro y furioso con el que fue dicha aquella frase le hizo recordar la ultima escena que recordaba de su antigua vida._ Una silueta a contra__l__u__z__. Un __ojo__ clar__o__ furioso. Bot__a__s oscuras __manchadas __de sang__re__. Man__o__s gentil__e__s tocándolo._ Inspiró con fuerza cuando la realización lo golpeó. Se fijo en el único ojo del otro hombre y no se sorprendió en notar que era de color claro, grisáceo o tal vez verde, era difícil de decir en la oscuridad. Era él, el demonio, el que lo había protegido de la Luz y había cortado sus cadenas. Sitió que se le retorcía el estómago y se le creaba un nudo en el pecho. En frente suyo su demonio particular miraba con mala cara sus piernas, concretamente las marcas negras que aun se podían percibir en estas.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó éste con una mano alzada y una mirada suplicante.

Entendió enseguida lo que le estaba pidiendo y la respuesta inmediata que su subconsciente generó fue _"__¡__NO!"_ pero obviamente no podía decirle nada. No podía resistirse. No podía decir que no. Hacia tiempo que lo había aprendido. Al no recibir ninguna contestación el otro lo miró interrogativamente unos segundos antes de aventurar la mano lentamente hasta posarla en una de las marcas en su pierna derecha. Se estremeció por la frialdad de esa mano y por el contacto en sí mismo, igual que le pasaba con cada toque de Kujaku. Y como con él se tragó las quejas y disimuló lo mejor que pudo su incomodidad.

Observó en tensión como las marcas en su piel eren examinadas una a una, acariciadas levemente y con cautela, como si esos dedos temieran herirlo por accidente. Su corazón se detuvo cuando de golpe la cabeza de el otro hombre cayó adelante hasta apoyar la frente en su rodilla. Le pareció sentir la presión de unos labios en su piel pero fue tan fugaz y desconcertante que decidió que lo había imaginado. Un segundo estaba la frente apoyada en su piel y el siguiente estaba aquel ojo mirándolo de nuevo con intensidad y... ¿culpa?

- Lo siento. - oyó que decía y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba despierto. - Debería de haber estado aquí, debería de haber llegado antes. - la mano alrededor de su pierna apretó con mas fuerza. - Nada de esto debería de haber pasado. - la presión aumentó y se le escapó un quejido de dolor. La presión de la mano disminuyo inmediatamente en respuesta. - Perdoname.

No supo si se estaba disculpando por el leve dolor ocasionado o por alguna cosa más, todo era muy confuso. Notó una última caricia suave antes de que el hombre se levantara del suelo, mirando a su alrededor y empezara a andar hacia la ventana.

- ¿Porque estas tan a oscuras? - oyó que decía mientras con una mano alcanzaba la cortina. - Abriré un poco.

No tuvo tiempo de procesar la información antes de ver estupefacto como la cortina era retirada con fuerza dejando entrar la Luz de golpe. Los ojos le quemaron y recuerdos de manos, dolor y fuego llenaron su mente. Chilló y se acurrucó en un rincón, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose a la vez con terror. Se abrazó a el mismo y intentó esconderse de nuevo en su refugio, el pánico inundándole cuando no encontraba las sabanas con los ojos cerrados. La voz grave y asustada de Ashura quedó en segundo plano, oculta detrás de millones de risas estremecedoras, de gritos y exigencias que llenaron su mente de golpe. Dolor renaciendo en su espalda y en sus piernas, el torso volviendo a sangrar en su mente y las descargas eléctricas y los latigazos golpeándolo sin parar. Chilló y lloró sin parar, incluso cuando consiguió esconderse de nuevo en su pequeño refugio, abrazándose a si mismo y suplicando misericordia a la Luz cegadora. Se quedó dormido en una mezcla de agonía, terror y el murmullo suave de una vez grave pidiendo perdón una vez tras otra.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, envuelto en la colcha y con marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas se encontraba solo de nuevo.

* * *

N/A: Tengo un gran dilema con el color de ojos ya que en el manga son de un color y en el anime de otro, así que al final me he decidido por un color claro, porque sinceramente me encantan los chicos con ojos claros. Si estoy en un error lo siento.

Por otro lado se que los personajes pueden parecer un poco OC, solo puedo decir que les deis un poco de tiempo y eso ira cambiando, dentro de mis capacidades por supuesto.


End file.
